


Come with Me

by hmao



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Awkward Romance, Bi, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Minor Violence, Multi, Teen Angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:41:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23021878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hmao/pseuds/hmao
Summary: The Exile returns to Noxus in search for the Sinister Blade. Katarina recalls old memories from their teenage years.
Relationships: Katarina/Riven, Katarina/Talon
Comments: 8
Kudos: 25





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Originally planned this to be a short one shot but I decided to write more. :)

“Kat.”

That voice. The only voice that can make her heart freeze and drown out even the rowdiest background noises. Katarina set the glass jug down and slowly turned her head around in disbelief, her boots scuffling against the squeaky floor of the tavern. Despite a fight that just broke out in a table a foot away from her, her eyes did not waver from the tall cloaked woman, whose hood was drawn low over her face, just barely revealing a lock of platinum blonde hair.

Riven closed the gap between them, casually taking a seat next to her right, so close that Katarina’s body completely tensed up. Riven leaned her sword, a cracked heavy blade taller than the woman herself, against the wooden table with a soft thud. Some patrons peeked in their direction curiously before quickly averting their gazes, not wanting to draw attention from the Du Couteau assassin and whoever her acquaintance was. Riven took a glance at the untouched glass of ale before picking it up and bringing it to her own mouth for a large gulp, heartily quenching her thirst.

A dozen conflicting emotions crashed in waves through Katarina’s body. Years ago when she first heard news of the soldier’s exile, she couldn’t believe it. Then came the aching longing. Longing that turned to grief, finally grief to resentment. “You…” was all she finally managed to croak.

“Come with me,” Riven said firmly, not bothering with small talk.

Countless thoughts rushed through Katarina’s mind but she found herself unable to speak, her emerald eyes locking with Riven’s bright amber ones.

Riven’s hand brushed Katarina’s face, feeling the unfamiliar vertical scar that ran down her eye.

The soft touch sent an electrifying sensation through the assassin. Katarina grabbed Riven’s wrist, grasping it tightly. “Why did you come back?” she asked sharply.

Riven stared back intently, her gaze intense and unwavering. “To take you with me.”

“Where would we go?” Katarina asked as she searched the woman’s tan face for any indication of sarcasm, finding none.

“Anywhere. Far away from here, away from Noxus. You’ve yet to see the rest of Valoran.”

After several long moments, Katarina let go of Riven’s wrist and turned away. “Get out of here before they find you.”

Riven paid no heed to the hostility in Katarina’s voice. “You used to talk about wanting to visit Ionia. I’ve been there, the place is more stunning than you think. It’s where I found...redemption.”

Katarina didn’t understand the woman. Or rather - she didn’t want to. “Get out of here, traitor.”

Riven ignored her animosity. “Life can be more than just this, Kat. Endless wars, senseless bloodshed and murder.” She ran a hand through Katarina’s straight, soft hair, wishing to hold the assassin her in arms again, to be blissfully entwined in passion and affection. “Do you ever wonder, how things could be different if-”

“No. I don’t.” Katarina brushed Riven’s hand away, briefly feeling the coarseness of her skin before standing up. “This is all I’ve known. All I will ever know.”

Riven stared at the bubbly ale, listening to the assassin's fading footsteps as she left. The Exile shut her moistened eyes tightly as she downed the drink in one go, swallowing the bitter taste of irreconciliation.


	2. Chapter 2

It wasn’t until she got home that everything hit her. It was riven. _Riven._ Riven came back to Noxus. Riven came back for _her_. Her knees grew weak, and she leaned against her closet door. She replayed their encounter at the tavern over and over in her head, cursing herself for leaving so hastily. All the emotions she locked away over the years messily spilled open, as hot salty tears dripped to the floor. 

Riven was the first person, the only person to make her feel...feel things she hasn’t felt before. Those feelings developed when they were just teens, everytime she was around Riven, she felt a kind of bliss that could perhaps be called love. She savored every moment with her. But when the soldier deserted without any notice, Katarina experienced a whole new world of pain. A pain that hurt more than any physical injury. A pain that made her helplessly shed tears. 

The worst part was not understanding why Riven left. Everyone else simply called her a coward - a soldier that wimped out and bailed in the middle of battle. She wanted to believe that, but deep down, she couldn’t. Riven would never do that. Katarina wanted to understand the Exile’s decision, but at the same time she also didn’t. She had already become jaded, carrying an underlying cynical attitude towards everything in life. To open her mind to a different ideology would make her weak. To open her heart again would be too dangerous, even more dangerous than her violent life as the Sinister Blade. 

* * *

Riven grimaced in slight pain she wrenched her loose molar out. If she recalled correctly, this should be the last tooth she had to pull out. She flicked the tooth into a bush.

“The hell is this?!” a voice shot out, startling Riven. 

A girl with dark crimson colored hair stood up, popping out of the bush with dirt and leaves falling off her clothes. She glared at Riven, holding the bloody tooth in her hand. “Did you just throw this at me?”

“How should I have known you were there?” 

The redhead sighed, pouting. “I guess it’s not your fault. I’m training right now.”

The blonde eyed the small girl with interest. “Training? What kind?” 

“Professional blademaster training! But I’m still working on mastering the basics. Stealth training,” Katarina beamed. 

“Blademaster…?”

“Yeah, my dad’s a famous assassin. Marcus Du Couteau, have you heard of him?” Katarina boasted. 

Riven shook her head, thinking how bizarre everything was. “Where’d you come from anyway?” 

Realizing she was still holding the bloody tooth, Katarina swiftly tossed it away. “Um. I was from Urzeris but my family recently moved to the capital. My dad’s here for work. You?” 

Riven pushed her shovel into the dirt and leaned against it. “I’m a farmer here. But I plan to enlist in the army when the warband conscriptors visit this year.” 

Katarina observed Riven’s appearance. This girl was at least two heads taller than her, with short platinum blonde hair. Her skin was freckled and tan from working in the fields. Her clothes were tattered and dirty, but she looked strong. “How old are you?” 

“13, what about you?” 

“I turn 13 in a few months” Katarina replied, surprised that they were about the same age. “Still losing baby teeth at this age?” she laughed. 

“Yeah I guess.” Riven said without a hint of embarrassment. 

“Kat!” Soreana called across the large cornfield, gesturing for her to leave. 

Katarina looked towards the direction of her mother's voice. “Coming!” she hollered back. She took one last look at Riven and grinned. “If you ever come to the capital come visit me!” 

Riven watched the little redhead sprint away, disappearing into the rows of corn. _Kat_ . _Kat Du Couteau._

It would be several years before they met again. Riven’s warband had already fought through countless battles and campaigns. When her commander gave their unit a few weeks of break during the first flush of summer, Riven took the opportunity to visit the heartland of the Noxian Empire. 

Winning battles gave you a type of high, but stepping through the tall gates of Immortal Bastion was a different kind of euphoria. Riven had never witnessed such spectacular architecture. Everything about the busy, bustling city was new and exciting to her. The streets were so compact and crowded with people. After strolling around for half an hour and getting lost every few minutes, she asked several merchants for directions. She quickly learnt that “Du Couteau” was the name of one of the most prominent noble houses in Noxus. And Marcus was indeed as famous as Kat described, a powerful man that ran a fraternity of assassins and spies. 

Even after learning that, Riven was still shocked when she arrived at the Du Couteau manor. Rich was an understatement of how grand the mansion looked. But perhaps it was more so to a girl who grew up in the farmlands of Trevale. She wondered how many people lived in such a huge house. 

“You’ve been standing there for a while. Looking for someone?” 

Riven looked upwards to her left. A young man with black hair sat high up on a tree branch, his arms folded around a sheathed blade. He watched her attentively. “Does Kat live here? I’m a friend,” Riven explained. 

“Your name?” 

“Riven,” she replied, suddenly realizing she never gave Kat her name. 

Talon jumped down. “I don’t recall Kat socializing with soldiers but I’ll let her know you’re here.” He beckoned her to follow him. 

* * *

Riven’s lips softly caressed the tattoo on Katarina’s toned abdomen as they laid in Katarina’s king sized bed, the act creating a slight tint of pink on Katarina’s cheeks. How did they even get in this position? “You’re really beautiful, Kat.” 

“Shut up,” Katarina replied, feeling flustered at Riven's brazenness. 

They laid in silence as a soft breeze entered the room through the open patio doors, flowing through them comfortably. “It’s really nice being here with you,” Riven said as her eyes fixed on the intricate chandeliers above them. 

Katarina glanced at her then looked back at the ceiling. “Mm.” 

“Do you love me, Kat?” 

Katarina was stunned. She knew Riven often said sappy things but this question was especially direct. 

Riven got on top of the assassin, placing her arms next to the Katarina’s head as she stared into her eyes expectantly for an answer. 

Katarina stared back in shock. “Love...?” she finally murmured. 

Riven swooped down and pressed her lips to Kat’s, delicating caressing her mouth. She tentatively tasted the assassin with her tongue, before their lips locked fervently. 

Riven rolled to the side as they broke away to catch their breaths. “Just asked ‘cause you know, in case I don’t make back here alive next summer.” 

“You will.” Katarina replied quickly. 

Riven turned to stare at the redhead. “I will, for you.” She said as she took Katarina’s hand, kissing the back of it softly. 

Katarina pulled her hand away. “Do you always have to do things like that?” she asked, her cheeks flushing in embarrassment. 

“Like what?” 

Katarina looked at the blond, who seemed genuinely confused. “Nevermind.” She pecked Riven’s cheek before getting out of bed. “I have to attend a meeting with my parents, do you want to join me?” 

“What kind of meeting?” 

“Boring kind of meetings. Political meetings,” Katarina replied as she stood in front of a tall body mirror and put on her shirt. “But a lot of important folks will be there - including all the noble houses.” 

Riven walked over and stood behind Katarina, wrapping her arms around the smaller girl, buttoning the redhead’s shirt for her. “I’ll keep you company.”


	3. Chapter 3

Katarina had her elbow on the long wooden table, her face propped up with her hand. She twirled a knife with her fingers, feeling completely bored. So bored that she was starting to get drowsy. She looked to Riven who was sitting next to her left. The soldier was staring straight ahead with an intrigued expression on her face. Katarina wished she could find interest in the meeting too. But since she couldn't she might as well just take a nap, she thought as she leaned down to rest her head. 

Talon nudged her. “Pay attention, Kat.” 

Katarina glared at the boy. “Don’t boss me around.” 

Talon was unfazed by her tone of voice. “This meeting is only held a few times a year, so you might as well stay awake.” 

“I don’t need you to tell me that,” Katarina hissed with annoyance, turning her head to the other side. Ever since her father took in Talon a year ago, she felt at edge around the boy and resentful towards him. Despite not growing up with formal training, Talon’s skills already surpassed hers. A boy from the _slums_ was better than her, she thought bitterly. Marcus’ rare compliments of approval for Katarina became even more scarce as he directed them to Talon instead. Marcus was impressed at Talon’s fast progress whereas he openly displayed discontent towards his daughter, often telling her to learn from the boy. 

Talon glanced at the redhead. “I’m just tryna help. You know your dad might question you after about what you learned.” 

“Whatever.” 

Talon watched the girl drift off to sleep and sighed as he crossed his arms. 

“Why should we listen to the cripple that failed the Ionian invasion? ” Hadrion Granth asked, his voice laced with malice. “Not just failed but also cost us the lives of many of our greatest veterans.” 

“Wasn’t his arm hacked off by some fourteen year old girl called Irelia?” someone sneered.

Swain looked contemptuously across the courtroom in the direction of the man who just spoke. “The Ionian invasion was poorly planned, which resulted in my unfortunate injury. Regardless, I’ve accumulated years of combat experience. We are fighting on too many fronts - I say we halt the Freljord campaign immediately.” 

“General Swain you haven’t fought in war for several years already. With your rather...outdated knowledge, I don’t think your opinion is valid,” another man from the house of Granth chimed in. The discussion was becoming heated, soon the room slowly erupted into a chaotic flurry of dissenting opinions. 

Darkwill’s servant tapped a gavel loudly against the table. The room quieted as everyone looked to Boram Darkwill, the Noxian High Command and ruler. Darkwill looked at each of them carefully before finally speaking, his voice firm and resolute. “We are an expansionist empire, just as we have been for many centuries. What kind of message would be sent to our enemies, especially Demacia, if we withdrew troops from Freljord?” 

“That we’re weak!” someone shouted. 

“Exactly. So instead, let us increase our troops, march further north into Freljord and bring those barbarian tribes to their heels.” 

The room exploded in patriotic cheers. The noise woke Katarina, who shot straight up, looking around the room in panic only to meet her father’s disappointing gaze. Cassiopeia snickered at her older sister. 

Darkwill nodded and stood up. “This meeting is dismissed.” 

* * *

Riven placed her arms on the sides of the bathtub as she watched Katarina undress. 

“Like what you see?” Katarina slyly asked, knowing the blonde’s eyes were on her. 

Riven grinned. “Hurry up.” 

Katarina stepped into the tub and sat in front of the blonde, between her legs as she leaned her back against Riven. The tips of her hair became dampened in the foamy water. She started applying soap over her arms. She was in a bad mood after father harshly rebuked her after the meeting in front of everyone. 

Riven put her hands into the warm water, placing them on the Katarina’s hips. She traced upwards, her fingers digging into the assassin's slender waist. She suppressed the desire to tell the redhead how beautiful she was, like she did countless times already. Instead, she pulled the redhead closer to her, as her hands traveled further up to lightly graze the underside of her breast. Riven slid her index fingers over the girl’s breasts, feeling its perkiness. 

“Kat…”

“What?” 

Riven craned her head down to kiss the top of Katarina’s head, smelling the sweet scent of rose in her hair. “Will you miss me?”

Katarina stopped washing. “Maybe," she replied flatly. 

Undaunted by her lack of enthusiasm, Riven took Katarina’s chin in her hand, slightly turning her head sideways. “I know you will,” she asserted before kissing the girl’s cheek. 

Katarina closed her eyes as Riven caressed her face. Riven’s affectionate touches were so soothing...her mood quickly improved. The assassin placed her hands on Riven’s legs, feeling powerful thigh muscles contract under her fingers. “The water’s getting cold,” she remarked. 

“So? It’s summer,” Riven murmured as she trailed kisses down Katarina’s neck. 

Katarina turned around and looked into the blonde’s eyes mischievously. “Let’s do this in bed instead.” 

* * *

Katarina sat perched on top of the outer city wall and watched Riven leave, the soldier’s figure slowly disappearing into the foggy distance. 

She bit her bottom lip, trying to sort out her thoughts. In the two weeks that they spent together, she experienced so many new things...lustful things. She knew that what they were doing was considered a crime in Noxus, albeit unwritten and informal. Those who practiced homosexuality were not automatically sent to execution in the arenas, but they often ended up becoming victims of assault and murder. Guards would not come to their aid even if they cried for help - in fact the guards were often the perpetrators of such violence. 

_Since when I did I follow rules though_ Katarina thought as she jumped off the concrete wall onto the roof of a nearby building. Her chest felt tight as she remembered the times Riven told her she loved her. **Love** _._ No one had ever said that to her before. In fact no one in Noxus said things like that. _Riven was so weird...so weirdly attractive._


	4. Chapter 4

Talon vaulted through the forest trees, dodging Katarina’s daggers with ease. 

Katarina shunpo’d to pick up a dagger, then stopped in her tracks to glare at the boy perched up on a tree branch above, who watched her struggle to catch her breath. “You! You’re just running away. How is this a fight?” 

“Pretty sure I can win just by dodging your attacks,” Talon replied with a smirk.

Katarina threw another dagger at him angrily, which he caught as it flew past him. She had challenged him to a duel only to make a fool of herself. 

Talon jumped down from the tree with her dagger in his hand .“You’ve been lazy, Kat. That’s why you’re already tired.” 

“How am I lazy?” Katarina argued. 

"You only do the bare minimum - you don’t practice on your own after classes. And you stopped waking up early for endurance and strength training.” Talon walked closer, reaching out his arm to hand the assassin her weapon. 

Katarina quickly snatched the knife from his hand. “I do practice on my own! Sometimes…” her voice trailed off, knowing she had been slacking off for the past few months. It’s just...no matter how hard she practiced, her father only showed disappointment in her, or told her to improve to Talon’s level. 

“You should practice more. I don’t wish to fight you until you improve.” 

Something in her snapped after hearing those words. 

Talon was taken by surprise when the girl tackled him, sending them falling down to the ground, scattering dust and dead leaves with the impact. He looked up at the redhead who was now straddling him and pressing her knife to his throat. He sighed, and within a second, grabbed onto her wrist, forcibly making her drop the weapon beside them. Katarina yelped in pain and grasped the front of his shirt maliciously, clenching her hands. 

“Get off me Kat, before I make you,” Talon said, his voice calm and apathetic. 

Katarina glared at him, knowing he very well could. Realizing they were in an intimate position, suddenly a thought crossed her mind. She slowly leaned down, closing her eyes as she placed her lips on his. She tentatively slipped her tongue in his mouth and tasted him. She felt the Talon stiffen underneath her. 

“What was that for?” Talon asked as the redhead pulled away, staring at her with a baffled expression. 

Katarina stared back looking just as confused. “I don’t know. Just did that on a whim,” she replied, wiping saliva off her mouth. Recently she had been feeling impulses again, with the desire to satisfy them only increasing as time passed. The same impulses she felt with Riven. “Have you done this before?” 

“Um...maybe,” he replied, still in shock. 

She eyed the boy who she had resented for so long and took notice of his tousled black hair and smooth skin. He was so cute, why hadn't she noticed earlier? “Do you want to do it with me?” Katarina asked, feeling brazen. She slipped her hands under his shirt, feeling strong abdominal muscles under her palm. 

Talon felt a blush creep into his cheeks. “I can’t do that. You’re like...my sister.” 

“We’re not related by blood.” Katarina replied as she lifted his shirt up further.

“I know...but...” Talon hesitated. 

“But what?” Katarina asked as she placed a hand on his crotch, searching his brown eyes in confusion. 

Talon looked away with a flustered expression, lightly pushing the girl off him. “We should head back before dark,” he said, pulling his shirt down and standing up. Within moments he was gone, leaving only a gust of wind behind. 

Katarina sat on the ground staring in the direction in which he left, feeling bewildered. 

* * *

“Show me what you’ve been practicing.” Marcus voice echoed through the practice hall of their mansion, his tone commanding and emotionless. 

Katarina glanced at her father, who stood beside Talon with his arms crossed and a scowl on his face, as he always did. 

Katarina bowed before performing her signature combo. Bouncing Blade, Preparation, Shunpo then Death Lotus. Panting as she finished, her emerald eyes locked with her father’s, waiting in anticipation for his critique. 

“You need more strength in your spins and you should execute your abilities faster. But overall, you’ve improved,” Marcus gestured that she was dismissed. That was about as close to a compliment he would give. 

Katarina breathed a sigh of relief as she and Talon strolled through the mansion halls. He stole a glance at the redhead. Ever since that day in the forest a week ago, he’s been feeling awkward around her. Katarina acted as though it never happened, but he still felt slightly on edge.

Katarina seemed to not notice. Boy was she in a good mood right now. Her father had expressed approval of her for the first time in a while. Katarina grinned and wrapped her arm around the boy’s shoulder. “Me and you are gonna go drink ourselves merry!” 

“I don’t drink.”

Katarina looked at him, shocked. “Why not?”

“I don’t like having my senses inhibited,” he replied pragmatically. 

Katarina laughed. “That’s no fun.” 

Talon shrugged in response. 

“What do you do for fun then?”

“I train,” the boy replied flatly. 

Suddenly, Katarina grabbed his arm and pulled him into an empty room, just one of many in the mansion. She looked into his tense eyes as she pinned his shoulders against the wall. “You didn't answer my question from last week so I’ll ask you again, why won’t you sleep with me?”

For a moment Talon stared at her in silence, shocked at such a bold and shameless question. “Don't want to accidentally get you pregnant,” he lied. 

Katarina peered into his eyes, sizing him up, feeling unconvinced. “You think I’m ugly or somethin?” she pouted.

“No…”

“Then why?” Katarina raised her voice, feeling highly upset at being rejected. 

Talon stared at the redhead hesitantly, as if trying to search for the right words. “You’ve been acting weird ever since that soldier came,” he stated, trying to dodge her question. 

Katarina let go of his shoulders at the mention of Riven and turned away, hiding a hurt expression. She headed towards the door. “I’ll be at Sweaty Apple if you decide to join me.” 

* * *

Katarina clenched her daggers tightly as she strolled through the noisy streets, her mood worsening at every second. She really needed a drink the assassin thought as she headed towards the tavern. She kicked open the door in anger, surprising a couple patrons by the entrance. 

“Hey, watch it!”

She looked to the voice, seeing a familiar tall young man peering at her. 

She glared back with equal venom. “Fuck off, Draven,” she hissed and took a seat. The bartender recognized her and started mixing a drink, seeing she was in a bad mood. 

Draven was surprised at her outburst. He got up and walked over, taking a seat at the bar next to her as he placed his axe on the table with a loud thud.

Katarina ignored him and was handed her drink, a tall glass of gin topped with cranberry juice. She took a big gulp. 

“I’ll drink with ya, missy.” Draven looked to the bartender. “Mix me a cocktail, whiskey with lemon twist.”

They downed glass after glass as if it was a competition. Soon they were both woozy but kept demanding more shots, not wanting to lose to the other. 

Draven drunkenly put an arm around the redhead’s shoulders. “How about we take this upstairs?” he asked sleazily. Sweaty Apple had a few private rooms on the second floor for such matters. 

Katarina turned towards him, their faces close. Her head felt heavily buzzed as she contemplated the question, observing the young man. Then she remembered this was Draven. _Draven._ A highly lecherous and brash boy. 

She shoved his arm off her and stood up, spinning a kick to his chest and watched the boy fall over with a grunt. “I told you to...fuck off…” she threatened in disgust, limping away disorientated. 

Draven was on the floor slumped against the chair, he watched her leave with fluttery eyes before blacking out from the alcohol. 


End file.
